Cave in Friendship
by lexiaarcadia
Summary: No slash, no het, no character death...(All unusual for me).


Title: Cave in friendship ( Working title)

By: RadarHunnihawk

Pairing: Radar/ Mags but absolutly not in a romantic sence.

Rating PG:13

Notes: Writen in a response to sneakyangel Challenge. Feedback good, this is currently the unbeta'ed version, waiting for it to come back from beta but feedback on how to improve this would be appreciated as I do not consider it to be the final version. Erm, Yeah. And ever I do not own the characters or even Radars Bear.

"You don't need that teddy bear anymore" Major Margaret Hoolihan proclaimed in a mood. She was in the kind of mood that Radar suspected meant that his office would be getting rearranged pretty soon. It would be but not by Margaret. He grabbed his teddy bear protectively and held it out of Margaret's reach. Yet somehow she still ended up grabbing it out of his arms.

"Hey" he started to protest as she looked the bear over. Then, the bombs literally dropped. The roof came crashing down from Radars office leaving him, the bear and Margaret all cowering in the same small space under the table. The over whelming fear that Margaret felt with Loud noises came to the surface as Radar winced in pain. The falling dabrae had somehow ended up impaling itself in his arm. And oh boy did it hurt as he subconsciously crawled closer to Margaret. It was going to be a long night as they were well and truly stuck, Margaret discovering that as the wall refused to shift.

"Oh great!" She exclaimed in frustration and fear. She then noticed the look of fright and pain on the young corporal's face, he looked how she felt. Terrified.

"There's something stuck in my arm." He pointed out weakly. Margaret manovered herself so she could look. It was too deeply embedded for her to safely pull out, settling for snapping off what she could so it would be lighter and less likely to push itself further in. Radar was making whimpering noises he just couldn't help. She wordlessly handed the bear back to him and he gratefully took it, holding it tightly in his uninjured arm. He shuffled closer to her and instinctively Margaret knew he needed the comfort her body heat could offer.

"Hurts" he managed.

"I know, it's going to be okay. Tough it out corporal"

He looked as though he wanted to say something else but thought better of it. He managed to pull a letter out of his shirt pocket. He fidgeted with it for a moment before realising there was not enough light to read by. Margaret for her part was busy trying not to scream as the bangs got louder. Radar flinched noticeably as some more dust and bits of roof came crashing down close to them.

"Jeez" He gasped out, as Margaret scrambled out of the way. She was right next to him now, close enough for Radar to lay his heavy head down on her lap.

"Corporal" she shirked.

"Sorry major, just so woozy" radar replied as he attempted to lift it back it back up. He managed it before it came back down again. He curled up like a sleeping child and Margaret could have sworn she heard a small sob escape from his lips. Another one confirmed it and so she gingerly lifted him up and slid down next to him. He willingly crawled into her arms as she held him close murmuring comforting words to him. SSomehow he managed to find sleep that night, probably a combination of Margaret's womanly touch and pain. Margaret well she didn't, the loud noises keeping her awake, but she strangely felt calmer having the youngster there with her.

It was the next morning before they where freed. Hawkeye hauling the last piece of there temporary prisons off them. To say he was surprised to see the two of them curled up together was a slight understatement. Even more surprising was the sight of Radars teddy bear in Margaret's arms.

"Not a word Pierce." She uttered as she stretched. Radar had shifted in the night, his head resting in a position where her heartbeat could be heard. The sound of her voice awakened Radar whom stirred and yelped as his arm made its presence known.

Hawkeye helped them both up and led Radar away to be treated. On His way he give Margaret a sly look, followed by Radar turning around. He looked at her, summoned up all his courage and give her the briefest of hugs.

"Maybe your right Major, maybe someone else needs my teddy bear more than me." And with that he placed it in her hands. "It's just for today though" He added quickly before she could comment.

As Hawkeye and Radar left Margaret allowed herself the briefest of smiles before pocketing the bear and heading in the other direction.


End file.
